frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416234513
Meanwhile, Elsa and Breha were in their bedrooms in Arendelle as they were staring out the windows. Neither of neither of them felt nothing but remorsefully guilty for keeping secrets from Anna for past thirteen years ago so far but despite the fact that it was the only way to protect Anna from their powers, both had tears of guilt and regret streaming down to their faces. Tears escaped from their eyes because they both missed Anna already just like Anna missed them already, especially Elsa. They both still hated to shut Anna out from the very start, especially Elsa. Neither of them wanted to shut Anna out at all from the very start. They regretted their dishonesties with Anna. Neither of them could believe anybody else who finds out their whole entire past life, especially Anna's real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers before they all pitted and turned Anna against them, their parents and Grand Pabbie at all. They've broken down in tears. In Elsa's bedroom... Elsa was crying for Anna because she thought about how she wished the accident never happened at all. Olaf and the snowgies were comforting her to calm the sobbing, ice, snow princess/queen down. "Oh, Anna, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you in your head andy our heart with my ice, snow magic. I'm sorry I shut you out, ignored you and pushed you away even without telling you why. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't ywant you. I should've been there for you but I wasn't. I should've tried to be a much better sister to you. I never should've ran away from Arendelle. I should've told you my secret." Elsa sobbed. The scene changed from Elsa's bedroom to Breha's bedroom. Similarly, Breha was also sobbing her in bedroom too because she regretted her dishonesty with Anna after Anna asked her why Breha was wearing gloves on like Elsa and instead of telling Anna she wore gloves to hide her wind, air, gust magic, she told Anna she had a serious third degree burns on her hands to protect Anna from her magic but it didn't do any better at all. Clara and the wind were comforting Breha to calm the sobbing air, wind, gust princess down. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry I was dishonest with you. I should've been straight with you from the beginning. I never should've lied to you but I was only trying to keep you safe. I'm sorry I hit you in your shoulder with my strong wind powers. I never meant for this to happen at all either." Breha also sobbed too. Tears leaked out of Breha's eyes before Breha loudly burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Anna!" Breha cried to thin air. "I am too, Breha," a familiar voice said from behind her. Breha whirled around and was instantly caught in a hug. "Elsa?" Breha sobbed into Elsa chest, hugging her back tightly. "I-I'm so sorry, little sister." It was then that Breha realized Elsa was also crying too. Elsa sank to the floor, and Breha clung to Elsa tightly. "I didn't m-mean any of this to happen at all, Elsa...you're the best big sister ever...a-and Anna's the best little sister ever," Breha sobbed. "Oh, Breha, I didn't mean to ruin Anna's life either. You're my life and so is Anna. It's not Anna's fault. It's our fault for shutting Anna out because if I hit Anna in her heart instead of her head, then she would've died so easily, but I'm glad that you and Anna were born. You and Anna are the best things that had ever happened to me.." Elsa trailed off, tears still streaming down her face. The two sisters stopped talking and simply cried together. All was forgiven. However, Anna still held all the grudges against them, their parents and Grand Pabbie for keeping secrets from her though. Olaf, Clara and the wind still loved the between two sisters, Elsa and Breha of Arendelle even without Anna but they still hoped Anna could easily forgive them though.